Painting is the practice of applying paint, pigment, color or other medium to a surface (support base). The medium is commonly applied to the base with a brush but other objects can be used including rollers and sprayers. Painting is also used to define a common trade among craftsmen and builders. Irrespective of the medium and surface it is very difficult even for professional craftsmen to avoid a few drips and splatters on other surfaces, including floors, and objects in the vicinity of the surface being painted. Occasionally, those drips and splatters can become a flood in cases where an entire can of paint is accidentally overturned or tipped. Accordingly drop cloths and tarps are used to provide protection for a variety of painting and sanding tasks to lay or drape over the surfaces and/or objects in order to protect them.
Within the prior art one of the first decisions a painter (also referred to as a painter decorator or decorator) needs to make when searching for paint protection is how much painting they plan to do and where they'll be doing it. Drop cloths (cloths) and tarps can be made from different materials, each of which is generally better suited to certain situations than others. Some are disposable, making them ideal for quick, one-shot jobs while others will last for years. Typically outdoor jobs will require stronger, more durable materials. Canvas cloths and tarps provide some absorbency for some or all of the constituents within the material being painted or applied to the surface and are more costly. Plastic and other non-absorbent cloths and tarps need to be handled carefully during cleanup to avoid spilling drops of paint etc. onto the very surfaces and/or objects that the painter worked so hard to keep clean.
Drop cloths can be made from a range of materials, including canvas, plastic, paper, vinyl sheeting, paper/plastic combinations (commonly referred to as paper/poly), and cotton/plastic combinations (commonly referred to as cotton/poly). Plastic drop cloths are often referred to as plastic sheeting. Canvas is a woven fabric that is not always lightweight but is durable and is often used by professional painters. Plastic sheeting is easy to tape to walls to cover areas to keep clean, and is also used to create temporary walls or barriers within areas being painted or to provide restricted areas when “spray painting”. Which material the painter chooses depends on whether or not they want to be able to reuse the cloth and whether they are working indoors or out. Table 1 below details some of the benefits and points to consider for each type of material commonly used for drop cloths or drop sheets.
TABLE 1Benefits and Considerations for Different Cloth and Tarp MaterialsMaterialBenefitsPoints to ConsiderCanvasAbsorbentButyl backing provides slipReusableresistance and impenetrabilityProvides nonslip or low slipMay be made from recycledsurfacescotton fabricsResists tears and puncturesHeavier weight and tighterMalleableweave provide greater protectionDropableGenerally more expensivePaperEconomical but paint willNot suitable for multiple usessoak throughMay tear or rip under lightDisposableconditionsAbsorbentOne time usePaper/EconomicalNot suitable for multiple usesPolyDisposableMay tear or rip under lightAbsorbent with protectiveconditionslayerOne time useMore impenetrable thanpaper alonePlasticAvailable in light, medium,Lightweight plastic is ideal forheavy and extra-heavyindoor painting projectsweightsPlastic may be used indoor andHeavy-duty plastic isoutdoorrip-resistantMedium-weight plastic can beWaterproofused indoors and outEconomical Ideal for coveringExtra-heavy weight plastic mayfurniture and oddly shapedprotect against chemical solventsobjectswithin paintImpenetrableDoesn't absorb paintTemporary walls or barriersWeigh down edges whenwhen spray paintingworking outside to avoidplastic blowing awayMay be cut or puncturedSheets with textured designscontain paint spills betterPaint remains wet on surface
Tarps are often constructed from heavy-gauge polyethylene and are both waterproof and weather-resistant and generally feature grommets around the edges allowing tie ropes or bungee cords to be inserted to make using tarps for transporting allowing them to be tied down when painting outside. Tarps can range from fairly small (6′×8′) to large (20′×30′). Coated reinforced plastic tarps combine the impermeability of disposable plastic with the durability of canvas. Textured surfaces may minimize the danger of slipping especially on polyethylene tarps.
However, paint once dropped, dripped, or spilt onto a drop cloth or tarp still presents an issue to painters in that it may be further dripped or spilt onto the surfaces and/or objects being protected when the painter goes to move or remove the drop cloth or tarp. Likewise when the drop cloth or tarp is on the floor then wet paint gets picked up on the shoes or feet of the painter, other individuals in the area, and animals wherein it is then re-deposited onto the floor in areas not protected by the drop cloth or tarp. These instances arise as the paint or other materials being painted take time to dry. Further, where the paint is thick, such as in a paint drop or spill, then unlike the surface being painted where the paint dries completely the paint drop or spill has a “skin” formed where the surface dries out but beneath this “skin” there is liquid paint.
Accordingly it would be beneficial to provide a drop cloth or tarp that accelerated the paint drying process and could also allow thicker paint drops for example to dehydrate, coagulate, or form solid materials thereby reducing the instances of subsequent paint transfer from the drop cloth or tarp directly or indirectly to other surfaces and/or objects.
Other aspects and features of the present invention will become apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art upon review of the following description of specific embodiments of the invention in conjunction with the accompanying figures.